El más peligroso enemigo
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Y dejándola: tumbada, sorprendida y desnuda… supo que por lo menos había tenido el control sobre "las almas". Sobre un alma. Sobre Wanda. – Viñeta Crossover: Jacob/Wanda. Reto para el foro: El lobo, la oveja y el león


**Summary:** Y dejándola: tumbada, sorprendida y desnuda… supo que por lo menos había tenido el control sobre "las almas". Sobre un alma. Sobre Wanda.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana…

* * *

--

**Esta Viñeta** **está hecha en respuesta a el reto de _The Host y Twilight crossover _del foro de El lobo, La Oveja y El León**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

**El ****más peligroso enemigo.**

**--**

Jacob no sabía cómo había terminado allí. El mundo en el que él vivía había sido distorsionado años antes cuando descubrió que los vampiros y que los lobos existían. Pero, ¿almas? ¿Extraterrestres? seres que habían llegado a remplazarlos como si fueran desechables y tan poco valiosos como para considerar que nadie los echaría de menos…

Inservibles y sin calidad a replica.

Sobre su cadáver.

Apretó los puños y quiso entrar en fase para descuartizar al más peligroso enemigo.

Pero ella… rubia, angelical, tierna… perfecta… lo hacía detenerse.

Reprimió el quejido que amenazaba con salírsele de la garganta. Y volvió su vista hacia esa chica de curvas inocentes que amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón.

Ella lo curaba de sus heridas. Heridas que se había echó cuando una especie de "buscadora" había estado detrás de él, y por circunstancias del destino… terminó en unas extrañas cuevas, y la tenía a ella… a Wanda, curando de sus contusiones.

La odiaba por ser de esa clase de ser, su peor enemigo… "un alma", pero a la vez su dulzura y su fina figura lo hacían estremecerse.

Como deseaba tumbarla en la arena y demostrar que esa figura inocente era puro fantoche. Que seguramente ella gemiría su nombre y se estremecería ante su contacto ardiente. Porque Jacob sabía que tras ese infantil rostro debía de haber una mujer hecha y derecha, capaz de gemir sin aliento y apta para satisfacerlo en su hambre voraz de fundirse en un cuerpo femenino.

_¿Estás mejor?_ – preguntó ella en un ligero susurro. Jacob le quiso responder que no. Que su maldita especie había arruinado todo lo que había creído posible. Que por su culpa… Nessie ya no era su Nessie. Su cuerpo rondaba ahora con sus ojos brillando bajo una capa de color chocolate y al verla… era como si la imprimación se hubiera hecho añicos. Le dolía en lo profundo de su alma, porque llevaba años amándola y ahora… bueno, estaba más confundido que nunca.

Wanda acariciaba su rostro. A ella siempre le había gustado ayudar, pero ese chico en especial se miraba sumamente vulnerable. Su temperatura la tenía alarmada ¿Qué se sentiría temblar bajo su cuerpo desnudo? Wanda se reprendió mentalmente por imaginarse escenas así… con Jacob. El chico que la miraba como su peor enemigo.

No podía culparlo.

Wanda suspiró casi sin aliento y antes de dejarlo sólo, la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

_¿A dónde crees que vas?__-_ Le había preguntado él con voz ronca y ojos nublados. Wanda pretendía gritar y oponerse pero Jacob se la llevó a los labios con urgencia. Ella quiso separase, él no era parte de su vida, inclusive su mirada demostraba lo mucho que la odiaba, pero no pudo resistirse a enredar las manos en su pelo y dejarse llevar por ese fuego. Jacob la tocó, la irrumpió, la sacudió y la penetró con urgencia. Wanda no pudo negarse a él, una parte de ella sentía como si se lo debiera. Su calor fue apremiante y la urgencia de saciarse fue una prioridad.

Con un aullido que simbolizó la culminación de su excitación, Jacob se alejó de ella, entró en fase delante de la sorprendida fémina y la contempló solo unos segundos antes de darle la espalda; porque él sabía que si seguía ahí volvería a hacerla gemir; porque sabía que ella al verlo entrar en fase se perturbaría; porque sabía que por lo menos… por una vez había tenido el control sobre uno de esos seres despreciables; porque sabía que aunque Wanda no tenía nada de despreciable… eso no quitaba que fuera su más peligroso enemigo.

Y dejándola: tumbada, sorprendida y desnuda… supo que por lo menos había tenido el control sobre "las almas". Sobre un alma. Sobre Wanda.

Así… con su orgullo palpitando más fuerte que nunca, huyó para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Para enfrentar un mundo… repleto de almas.

Un mundo que estaba invadido con su peor enemigo.

* * *

**Espero que no se hayan perturbado con esta locura… ahahahaha ¿Aullidos para la locura de esta lobita Alpha?**


End file.
